


Cuddle Orgies

by ang3lba3



Series: No One's Dead and Nothing Hurts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he thinks of it, it may have started with Scott. The Sven to his Kristoff. The Shrek to his Donkey. The Nick Frost to his Simon Pegg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Orgies

Now that he thinks of it, it may have started with Scott. The Sven to his Kristoff. The Shrek to his Donkey. The Nick Frost to his Simon Pegg.

The second Scott called, Stiles was reaching for the phone.  When the shit hit the fan, Stiles was there and shoving Scott out of the way. When Scott was bleeding copious amounts and didn’t want his mom to see, Stiles offered up his bathroom.

Since Scott had become a werewolf, he’d been more physical with Stiles.

Not in an I-wanna-jump-your-skinny-ass way, but in a you’re-my-best-bro way. 

He started touching Stiles’ arm more often, hugging when he said hello and again when he said goodbye, burying his head on the crook of Stiles’ neck when he was having a particular shitty day. And that wasn’t even mentioning the insane levels of cuddling they did on movie nights and while playing video games, or that one time Stiles ran his mouth and some asshole shoved him against the lockers. Scott almost ripped the guy’s arm off and spent the rest of the day practically in Stiles’ lap.

Stiles never payed too much attention to it - Scott had always been sort of clingy, so it was understandable what with all the life or death things going on around them.

And when Scott practically threw himself on top of Stiles with the lame excuse of  _it’s a wolf thing_ , it should have tipped him off.

It was like a floodgate had opened. Suddenly tutoring Erica and Isaac was a cuddle orgy with flashcards, walking through the halls was a maze of pack members who wanted to rub their bodies against him (not even in the fun way), eating lunch outside was only accomplished if at least 2 people were using him as a pillow.

Since Derek was the only one who hadn’t  _lost his fucking mind,_ Stiles cornered him when they were alone - in a car, making a pizza run for the pack sleepover/movie night.

“Dude, what the hell is with all the touching?”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“You know, the way I’m suddenly Stiles the human teddybear?”

“Oh. That.”

Stiles waited, but two minutes later it seemed like Derek had just forgotten.

“Yeah,  _that_ now why are they  _doing_ it?”

“They’re making you smell like pack.”

“Oh.” Stiles said, leaning back in his seat.

Now that he thought about it, it was painfully obvious. He’d been too caught up in studying for exams to figure it out.

“Huh. Cool.” Stiles said, feeling sort of special.  _Pack_. He wasn’t even a werewolf and they were making him  _pack._

Derek didn’t say anything back.

-

He started touching the pack back - flopping himself down on top of people, burying his face in someone’s neck to breathe them in when he was upset, initiating tickle wars and cuddle orgies.

And Stiles would like everyone to keep in mind, what happened next  _wasn’t his fault._

It  _wasn’t_.

Derek touched the pack too - he didn’t participate in the puppy piles quite as much, didn’t scent mark as obviously as them, but it was obvious he craved the contact. He just looked… unsure. Like he was afraid of starting it, that they’d push him away.

So Stiles treated him like everyone else. If Derek was sitting on the couch while Stiles was, he’d crowd in close and lean his head on Derek’s shoulder or thread their fingers together or curl up on his lap and start complaining about his day.

Derek didn’t say anything about it, not until he woke up from a nap on the couch and stumbled into the kitchen where Derek was making french toast.  _For dinner._

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek’s back, sleepily rubbing his face on the back of Derek’s neck.

“Oh my God, you’re making food, I fucking  _love_ you.”

And that’s what did it apparently, what pushed Derek over the edge of putting up with Stiles because he elbowed Stiles in the stomach and shoved him off.

“Stop! Just - stop!” he roared, and Stiles took an automatic step back.

“What?” he managed to get out as Derek panted desperate breaths.

“You’re not pack, you’re not family, you’re not my friend you can’t - you can’t-”

Stiles was vaguely aware that he was curling in on himself, that his heart was going too fast and his breathing faster but he didn’t care.

“I just - I thought.” he stuttered. “You said they were making me pack.”

Derek opened his mouth to speak again and that was it, Stiles couldn’t stay here or he was gonna break down in the kitchen and he  _couldn’t._

“I’m just - I’m gonna - go.” he said, and then he was running out the door and into his jeep.

He managed to make it halfway to his house before he pulled into a Walmart parking lot, hands shaking and vision blurring. Stiles tried to slow his breathing but it just got louder, the enclosed space suffocating.

There was a knock on the glass and he screamed, curling in on himself even further before he realized it was Erica.

“D-don’t do that.” he got out between terrified whimpers.

“I’m coming in.” Erica said, opening the door. Boyd and Isaac trailed after her, but she made them stay where they were.

Great. Everyone could be there to see him freaking out.

After some direction from Erica, Boyd ended up in the driver’s seat, Erica, Isaac and Stiles in the back. Isaac seemed to be lost for words and trying to make things better by pressing as much of them together as he could, and Erica copied him. The groceries were piled up in the passenger seat - groceries they must have bought for pack dinner with Derek.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Erica asked gently.

He opened his mouth to speak.

-

“So help me  _God_ Derek, you will tell me why you did that to Stiles or I’ll see what happens when a banshee kills an Alpha.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Derek said, and he looked horrified enough that Lydia believed him.

“Derek. Tell. Me.”

“I - he smells like pack but he  _isn’t_ and he isn’t my friend or my family.” Derek let out a frustrated breath.

“What do you mean he’s not your friend? Stiles is-”

“Stiles is pack mom.” Derek said flatly.

Lydia shook her head. “You just said he wasn’t pack.”

“He  _isn’t_. Not to me. Pack moms are - they’re either related to the Alpha or they’re the Alpha’s mate.” Derek closed his eyes, knuckles white as his hands flexed. “Stiles isn’t either, but he- the scent marking. It’s driving me insane.”

“Oh.” Lydia said.  _“_ _Oh.”_

“Yeah.” Derek muttered.

“So your wolfy bits -”

“Please never call them that again.”

“-are confused?”

“It’s not that they’re confused. It’s that Stiles is acting like my mate.”

“Don’t mates need to…” Lydia waved her hand. “Mate.”

Derek shook his head. “He’s a teenager.”

“I don’t-”

Derek glared at her. “He’s an 18 year old virgin.”

It took a second before it clicked and she groaned.

“He’s  _literally_ rubbing his sexual frustration on you.”

“Now you’re getting it.” Derek said grimly.

-

There were few things in this world that would make Stiles be able to sleep without jacking off first.

Most of them involved his death.

So even though he really didn’t feel like it, he found himself with his boxers around his knees and his hand wrapped around his dick.

Stiles let his eyes slip closed, and -

Fuck, he was too mad at Derek to think about anything - anyone - else. So he didn’t. He just gave up and thought about the way Derek melted into his touch more often than not lately, how his face went soft and quiet when Stiles would scent mark him instead of saying hello.

Stiles opened his eyes, mouth slack because his window was open and  _theoretically_ that meant that Derek could show up at any second. Climb in to apologize - no,  _beg_ for forgiveness but when he saw Stiles he’d stop short, eyes darkening and cock hardening in his jeans as -

As he stood there.

By the window.

Exactly like that.

Stiles came with a cut off whimper, shoving his hand in his mouth and biting down because holy mother of imagination he’d gotten good at this whole visualization thing.

Until he came down from his high and opened his eyes to find Derek Hale.

Standing by his window.

Staring.

“Holy shit!” Stiles half yelled, pulling his boxers up with a yank and scrambling to grab his baseball bat. He pointed it at Derek as threateningly as he could, body shaking from adrenaline and leftover happy chemicals.

“Stiles, I-” Derek said as he took a step forward.

“Stay back, you hoodlum!” Stiles forced out, trying to pretend he hadn’t just used the word  _hoodlum._

“Hoodlum.” Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Stiles squeaked out. “You - you gangbanger you! I know how to use this!”

“It’s a bat,  _everyone_ knows how to use it.” Derek pointed out.

“Well I’ll -” Stiles shifted uncomfortably as a breeze hit him.

“Stiles-” Derek started at the same time, except that suddenly his eyes were flashing red and he was across the room and pinning Stiles against the wall.

 _Little Stiles, really not the time to show an interest._  Stiles thought frantically.

“Derek?”

Dam, but he really had to work on that whole puberty occasionally making him sound like a 4 year old girl thing.

Derek shoved his face into the side of Stiles neck, teeth resting lightly on the skin before he was pulling back. Stiles stumbled a little, hand clapping over the area damp from Derek’s breath.

“Pseudo mate.” Derek said through clenched teeth. “You smell like my mate and you act like one but you _aren’t._ It’s driving me insane.”

Stiles looked around because even though he knew he was the only other person in the room he couldn’t help it.

“Me? Mate?” he asked incredulously.

“You smell like pack and like me and most of the time you’re touching me you smell horny.” Derek took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, hit with the smell of  _matecumfucknow._

Derek adjusted himself in his pants as subtly as possible.

But it didn’t matter because Stiles was staring at Derek’s dick like it held the answers to the universe, mouth hanging open.

Stiles licked his lips nervously, letting the bat clatter to the floor. He pointed awkwardly, hands shaking again. “So, can I touch that, or-”

Derek rolled his eyes, grabbing Stiles’ hand and tugging him closer.

“Stiles?” he said.

“Yeah?” Stiles totally-did-not-squeak.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Then Derek was kissing him and to be honest, as first kisses go, it was pretty embarrassing. Stiles completely forgot how to move or breathe or do anything but  _burn_ because - and yep, that was Derek’s leg pressed against his crotch.

Derek pulled back long enough to shove Stiles back onto the bed, ripping his boxers off with clawed fingers.

“Those were my fav- oh. Okay.” Stiles said, voice cracking as Derek wrapped a hand around his dick.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek murmured, licking a line up Stiles’ throat and he was dying. He had to be dying and this was just one last wet dream before he passed on to the great big - “Stiles.”

Oh.

He’d been saying that out loud.

Awkward.

Derek groaned, because now Stiles was babbling something about reincarnation and karmic debt. And honestly, it wouldn’t be Stiles unless he found some way to make this ridiculous and slightly embarrassing, but right now -

“If you’re quiet I’ll blow you.” Derek said, pulling away from where he’d been sucking a hickey on Stiles’ collarbone to watch his face. Stiles looked like he’d had a heart attack, which Derek took as permission to slip between his legs.

The many,  _many_ times Derek had pictured sucking Stiles off, he’d never pictured Stiles singing under his breath.

“It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.” Stiles sang and Derek rolled his eyes so hard he was fairly certain he strained something.

But he could take a hint, and so he stood and pulled off his t-shirt. Stiles watched him with a whimper, long fingers reaching down to wrap around himself. Derek wanted to go slower then, to savor the look on Stiles’ face, but he couldn’t wait. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quickly, pulling his boxers off with the jeans.

He looked back up to see Stiles staring at him, hand squeezing at the base of his dick while he swallowed air.

“I’m not - I’m not gonna-” Stiles managed to get out, and Derek ignored him in favor of licking under the head of his dick. A bead of precome pulsed out, and Derek grinned before swallowing Stiles down.

Stiles let go of his dick - more out of shock than anything else - and tried to focus on anything except the wet heat of Derek’s - Derek’s  _mouth_ , holy  _shit,_ that was Derek’s  _mouth._

“Please.” he managed to whisper before he came, back arching and a whine ripping its way out of his throat.

Derek jerked back a little in surprise, but swallowed it down anyways, chasing the taste until Stiles was begging him to stop.

Stiles blinked at him, body still trembling when Derek dragged himself up to kiss him. He licked his way inside, groaning when Stiles’ hand joined his around his cock.

He pulled back to bite down gently on Stiles’ shoulder, careful to keep his teeth human. Stiles groaned, arching into the touch.

“Want you to fuck me.” Stiles whispered, and Derek bit down harder, movements becoming erratic. “Fuck you’re so big, want you inside me, wanna know what it’d feel like-”

The world very briefly went black. When Derek came back to himself, he was practically crushing Stiles to death (who didn’t really seem to mind). He rolled himself off and onto his back, trying to piece his brain back together.

“That-” Derek said, voice rough. “-can be arranged.”

“Sweet.” Stiles paused, eyes drifting closed as he yawned. “Wolves mate for life.”

“Yeah.” Derek responded, rubbing his come into Stiles’ stomach absently. “They do.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
